


They Did The Monster Mash

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [136]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: A spooky masquerade ball in Lazytown!!! Even better if there's something about Milford and Bessie <3





	They Did The Monster Mash

The guest list was long enough that the first ever Lazytown Halloween Masquerade Ball had to be held outside in town square. Robbie was Ecstatic. He ramped up the decorations, begged Milford for a bigger budget, and ramped them up even more. Sportacus said later than Robbie worked so hard on making the Ball “tasteful yet spooky” than he almost forgot to plan his own outfit. 

It was well worth it: a giant spider lorded over the snack table, Pixel’s DJ set was covered in cob webs, the dance floor resembled a large blood spatter, the arched entrance was bookended by tombstones (one of which had a partially decomposed hand sticking out), and Robbie had modified his robo-dog, Sugar Pie, to look like the ghost dog from “Nightmare Before Christmas” and set him to run around the tables.

Parents, teachers, and even people outside Lazytown arrived in dresses and suits— all wearing masks. Except the children, who wore their costumes and stole candy from the various dishes Robbie has hidden around the square.

Among them was Milford. He considered himself a social person but being around so many new people and not knowing exactly who everyone was became unnerving after a while. Was he speaking to Stephanie’s math teacher? Or Pixel’s grandfather? Ziggy’s mother was the woman in a pale blue dress and white mask, unless that was Stingy’s aunt.

All in all, though everyone was having fun and the decorations were amazing and the food was great, Milford was feeling lonely. 

“The Mayor should not stand off to the side like a stuffed zombie!” Snapped a voice next to him. “Even if it  _is_  Halloween!” 

Beside Milford stood a woman in black and a sparkling peach dress. A black mask with glitter around the edge covered the upper half of her face but there was no mistaking that bossy voice. “Bessie!” He cried, only just now realizing how much he missed his co-worker and best friend.

“Shush!” Bessie put a finger to her lips. “Don’t give me away!”

“Oh! I’m sorry.” 

She grabbed his arm and starting tugging him towards the dance floor. “Come on! Pixel is playing my favorite song and we need to show these visitors how we dance in Lazytown!”

The ball suddenly seemed a lot more fun and Milford let himself be dragged into the middle of the dance floor where Stephanie and the kids had already started Bing Bang.

 


End file.
